Senbazuru
by Hessefan
Summary: Nadie sospechaba que el cosmos aparecido en el interior de la estatua de Athena fuese capaz de dejar tales secuelas. En ese entonces, en la sala del sello, un ser antiguo despertaba. * BL / corregido *


**Las mil grullas**

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Saint Seiya desde ya que no me pertenece, no estaría haciendo un fanfic. Todo de Masami Kurumada.

* * *

_¡Uy, Dios! Lo que me costó arreglar éste fic. Debe tener errores todavía._

_Esta historia es vieja (año 2005 si no me equivoco) y es el único Milo & Camus que tengo :P (bueno, tengo drabbles y los he incluido en fics donde otra pareja era la principal, pero eso no cuenta), por eso decidí remasterizarlo sin embargo la trama es blah, no fluff pero el final es algo así como muy yankee xD._

_Espero que les guste =). Ya dije que no es la gran trama pero bué… le tengo cariño por ser lo único que hice de la pareja en cuestión._

_Inspirado en el **tomo 9 de Episode G**, y afanado de una historia y leyenda japonesa (al final más aclaraciones)._

* * *

Nadie sospechaba que el cosmos aparecido en el interior de la estatua de Athena fuese capaz de dejar tales secuelas. En ese entonces, en la sala del sello, un ser antiguo despertaba. Camus de Acuario lo detuvo con su _Coffin Freezing_, protegiendo así a los valientes guerreros que habían ido dispuestos a dar la vida por Athena, el Santuario y el honor.

El hecho quedó archivado en la historia del Santuario. Sin embargo, tiempo después, el pasado retornó trayendo consigo una extraña enfermedad.

Camus enfermó de gravedad y debió ser hospitalizado de urgencia en la misma Grecia.

…

Camus no sólo se sentía extraño por verse en la obligación de tener que abandonar el Santuario, lugar al que con el tiempo había llegado a considerar su hogar, si no porque también se alejaba así de Milo y toda su rutinaria vida, a la que tan acostumbrado estaba.

Más allá de ser un hombre —y no un hombre común— no podía evitar sentir ¿miedo? y una extraña sensación de abandono. Siempre Acuario estuvo solo y no le temía en sí a la muerte. No. Confiaba en su Diosa por sobre todas las cosas y le encomendaba su alma a ella; no obstante era humano sentir miedo ¿verdad? La primera vez en la vida que experimentaba ese sentimiento con tanto ímpetu. Por supuesto que nunca lo demostraría, como al fin y al cabo nunca demostraba sentimiento alguno.

En el hospital lo atendían de lujo, como a cualquier Santo de Athena que estuviese en las mismas condiciones, sin embargo eso no aquietaba sus encontradas emociones.

Iban a visitarlo muchas más personas de las que hubiese esperado y querido; desde ya que recibió la visita de aquellos guerreros que protegió en el pasado, hombres hechos y derechos, la mayoría con familia y aún prestando servicios al Santuario. Acuario los recibía a todos con altitud, delante de ellos y de sus compañeros de batallas se comportaba como el Santo de Acuario que siempre fue: Recto, justo y orgulloso. No quería demostrar debilidad frente a las personas, no quería demostrar sus miedos y como esa maldita enfermedad se lo iba llevando poco a poco, con lentitud. El único ser con el que no era así, era con Milo. No porque Camus así lo quisiese (lo que más quería él era evitarlo), si no por el simple hecho de que Escorpio tenía un don, una facultad para con él. Podía ver a través de Acuario, de sus ojos y de su alma.

No podía ocultarle nada y eso a Camus lo tenía preocupado. ¿Cómo hacer para no demostrarle a Milo su miedo, como hacer para esconderle todo esos temores que lo habían embargado en el último tiempo? Tal vez en parte no quería. Es decir, sabía que pronto, si no encontraban una solución (léase cura) para la extraña enfermedad, moriría y como cualquier ser humano no quería hacerlo solo.

Ese día Milo llegó cerca del mediodía, a la hora del almuerzo. A Camus no le agradaba que lo ayudasen a comer, insistía en que podía hacerlo solo. A decir verdad había días en que la enfermedad lo obligaba a necesitar ayuda aunque no la quisiese, y si le daban a elegir frente a quién humillarse, sin duda preferiría a Escorpio.

Para Acuario era humillante la situación, porque no podía comprender que no era su culpa que la enfermedad lo dejase así de vulnerable, sin fuerzas.

—¡Uy! Sopa, delicioso —exclamó cargando el cucharón.

—Milo —espetó malhumorado—, no soy un niño.

Escorpio sólo trataba de levantarle el ánimo pero Acuario estaba cansado de comer siempre lo mismo y no estaba de buen ánimo.

—Tranquilo Camus. Ya vas a ver que todo va a salir bien —le tenía santa paciencia al cotidiano y crónico malhumor de su compañero.

—No estoy preocupado —mintió cruzándose de brazos y esquivando, con brusquedad, la mirada.

—Camus... —canturreó Escorpio, lo conocía perfectamente—aunque lo intentes sabes que es en vano… a mi no puedes esconderme nada.

Acuario sabía a lo que se refería por eso, sorpresivamente, susurró lo suficientemente audible:

—Tengo miedo —no podía concebir que él estuviese diciendo eso, pero en verdad, ese día (como tantos otros) sentía que ya le quedaba poco.

Milo no supo que decir, no estaba acostumbrado a que Camus hablara así, tan abiertamente de sus sentimientos.

—Su-supongo... supongo que es normal sentirlo —dedicándole una agradable sonrisa de comprensión buscó tranquilizarlo—, no te preocupes, yo estoy contigo.

En su interior Acuario agradeció esas palabras que podían pecar de vanas. Desvió el rostro y levantó la mano indicando que no quería más. Milo lo reprendió:

—¡Camus, no has comido nada!

—No tengo hambre.

Escorpio, bufando, dejó la cuchara dentro del plato. No quería discutir otra vez por lo mismo, además Camus ya estaba grandecito para tomar sus propias decisiones.

—Saori y Shion —necesitaba saberlo—¿han podido averiguar algo?

—Pues, no —Milo trató de buscar las palabras idóneas para expresarse correctamente—, están tratando —frunció la frente y acotó—: al parecer ese cosmos llevaba consigo una maldición de Tártaro, pero al no saber qué clase de maldición se trata... —negó con la cabeza—Ni siquiera la misma Athena puede hacer algo —guardó silencio dándose cuenta poco a poco de lo que había dicho y trató de corregirse—: Por el momento —no pretendía liquidar las pocas esperanzas que quedaban.

—Nada nuevo —dijo con desgano y decepcionado.

—Te tengo buenas noticias —soltó Escorpio con rapidez para ver si eso lograba levantarle el ánimo.

—Ah, ¿sí? —preguntó con un deje de ironía—¿Buenas noticias?

—Sí —respondió ignorando el sarcasmo del otro. Se tomó su tiempo para decirle, confiado en que se alegraría—: Hyoga ya está en viaje.

—¿H-hacia... Hacia ¡aquí!

—Ajá—correspondió con una sonrisa. Sin embargo el semblante de Acuario cambió rotundamente. —¿Qué? ¿No te alegra? —inquirió con asombro.

—No —contestó ido—, no es eso.

Milo entonces comprendió:

—No quieres que te vea así —negó satisfecho con su conclusión—¿Es eso Camus? —había dado justo en la tecla, Camus asintió. No quería que su discípulo lo encontrase en tan lamentable situación.

—No quiero que se preocupe por nada —aclaró, a lo que Escorpio añadió:

—Él tan sólo quiere verte. Es normal que se preocupe. En cuanto se enteró, reunió el dinero para venir hacia aquí.

—No quiero que me vea así.

—Camus... no seas tan... tan... ¡Desapegado! —Fue lo único que le nació—Compréndelo: Quiere verte, le importas. Y tú también quieres verle.

Camus nada dijo al respecto y guardó silencio lo que restó del día, día que pasó en compañía de Milo con el agregado de más visitas. Desconocía la cantidad de gente que se preocupaba por él, o por lo menos que así lo aparentaban.

Al otro día Acuario se sentía un poco mejor en cuanto a lo físico. Por lo menos tenía suficiente fuerza para comer solo e ir al baño sin ayuda. Mientras esperaba la anunciada visita del Cisne no podía evitar pensar en el esfuerzo que hacía Escorpio por levantarle el ánimo cuando se podía ver con claridad que ni siquiera Milo mismo podía estarse de pie. Y ahí estaba. Iba a visitarlo todos los días con una sonrisa.

Así como Escorpio podía ver a través de los ojos de Camus, éste podía hacerlo de igual forma con él, y con mucha más facilidad. Sin embargo Acuario no se imaginaba lo que lloraba Milo en soledad. Escorpio, en la soledad de su templo derramaba esas lágrimas que no liberaba en presencia de los demás, ni mucho menos delante de su Camus.

A Camus, en cambio, las lágrimas se le habían secado por completo. Era su alma la que lloraba.

…

El muchacho de cabello celeste no quería quedarse en la cama todo el día, eso le producía dolor de espalda y tendía a deprimirlo más.

Mirando por el amplio ventanal no reparó en que estuvo allí, en el mismo lugar y casi en la misma posición, por más de dos horas. Recién pudo despegar la vista y mover los músculos al sentir el cosmos de Hyoga aproximándose. Se acomodó con las blancas manos el cabello y la ropa; dándose la vuelta para enfrentar la puerta, se paró erguido y con la barbilla en alto. Llegaba su discípulo y él debía verse como, creía, era correcto.

Luego de dar el permiso para entrar, un Hyoga visiblemente preocupado pronunció:

—Maestro...

—Hyoga. Un gusto verte muchacho —dijo con rectitud.

—¿C-cómo... cómo está? —No obstante luego de hacer la pregunta reparó en un pormenor—: ¿No debería estar reposando? Acuéstese.

Eso... eso era lo que Camus quería evitar. Lo último que le faltaba: que su pupilo le ordenase como si de un niño se tratase.

—Gracias Hyoga, pero me encuentro perfectamente bien. Tú deberías sentarte, el viaje debió haber sido agotador.

—Ni que lo diga —accedió al ofrecimiento implícito sentándose en una silla próxima a la cama.

Camus se sentía en verdad cansado, así que dejó de hacerse el autosuficiente y se recostó en la cama.

Ambos hombres dialogaron sobre un sin fin de temas. Debido a la situación de Acuario la charla tenía cierto tinte nostálgico, angustioso pero sincero. Ambos Santos, considerados los más estoicos, compartieron sin tapujos todos sus miedos, con el temor latente de ser la "última vez".

Hyoga, muy sutilmente, le agradeció todo lo que había hecho por él durante todos esos años, y a su vez, Camus dejó entrever sus sentimientos.

El Cisne creyó conveniente antes de irse narrarle cierta leyenda japonesa que él conocía sobre la grulla, un pájaro considerado sagrado en Japón.

—Dicen que si una persona hace mil grullas de papel —Hyoga no quería decir esa palabra—, si una persona _enferma_ hace mil grullas de papel, su situación mejora.

—Interesante, no conocía esa leyenda.

Más animado, el Cisne continuó:

—Se dice que la grulla da vida porque se cree que es un pájaro capaz de vivir más de mil años...

—Gracias por contármelo...

—No me lo agradezca —negó, incómodo—Tal vez así...

—Lo intentaré —Camus había entendido la media oración y el nervioso balbuceo del joven—, gracias de nuevo.

Hyoga asintió conforme y tomó el bolso del respaldar de la silla para irse.

—¿Dónde pasarás tu estadía?

—Saori me dijo que en el Santuario me harían un lugar. Aún no lo sé.

—Espero volver a verte.

—Eso seguro.

Camus no estaba seguro de volver a verlo. Por más extremista (o pesimista) que eso sonase, la incertidumbre que ocasionaba tan extraña enfermedad, lo llenaba de zozobra. No sabía si mañana, como todos los días, despertaría.

Esa visita estimuló bastante al Santo de Acuario. Se podría decir que Camus estaba de buen humor. Cuánto se alegró Milo al encontrarlo en ese estado, y lo que más quería Escorpio era pasar una tarde así, al lado de un feliz Acuario.

El estado anímico de Camus producía en Milo unas inmensas ganas de abrazarlo como hacía tiempo no había podido hacerlo, desde que esa maldita enfermedad se le instalase en el cuerpo y en el alma. En el último tiempo Escorpio nunca sabía si lo que hacía o decía estaba bien o estaba mal. Nunca adivinaba cuando era el momento correcto abrazarlo, o incluso besarlo, hablar, mover el brazo, gesticular, tomar agua, respirar. En su afán por no perturbar al acuariano se privaba de toda acción. En cambio ese día fue distinto, con franqueza quería y así lo hizo. Sin reparar en nada, se sentó en la cama y lo abrazó con ganas sin darle tiempo, siquiera, a quejarse. Cuánto extrañaba Acuario esos gestos, aquellos arrebatos del escorpiano.

Así se quedaron unos cuantos segundos, acostados en la cama en perfecto y mágico silencio. Esos segundos se transformaron en minutos y esos minutos en horas. De vez en cuando, uno de los dos se acomodaba mejor para llevar a cabo la tarea de mimar al otro. Ya estaban acostumbrados al prolongado mutismo que a veces se instalaba entre ambos. Con todo el asunto de la enfermedad a veces Camus estaba tan deprimido que ni siquiera tenía energía para hablar. Milo trataba de ser comprensivo y guardaba silencio, quedándose a su lado en perfecto mutismo, vigilante centinela de su alma. En esa ocasión fue igual, nada más que el contexto era otro. Uno mucho mejor.

Escorpio no avanzó más, de nuevo por respeto o por temor de hacer algo que lo perturbase de más. Y se quedó con las ganas de hacerle el amor.

…

Un día más que Camus despertaba, y ese día en particular fue un susto para todos. Acuario realmente sintió que lo poco que le quedaba de fuerza se le estaba escapando por los poros. Con prisa y asustado, Hyoga fue a visitarlo. Milo se fue de la habitación dejándolos solos, el Cisne se sentó cerca de su maestro observándolo en la penumbra descansando sobre el lecho. No le pareció oportuno hablar, no obstante fue Camus quien quebró el silencio.

—H-Hyoga...

—Si maestro, dígame que necesita —se levantó de un tiro del asiento, atento a cualquier pedido del hombre.

—Dame un poco de agua —solicitó señalando con un dedo—, ahí está la jarra.

El Santo Dorado —sin aceptar la ayuda de su discípulo— se incorporó a duras penas en la cama para beber del vaso, mientras que el Cisne volvió a ocupar su lugar en la silla.

—Hyoga.

—¿Sí?

—Eso... lo que me contaste ayer... lo de la grulla... —aclaró—¿Cómo es?

—¿Usted se refiere a cómo se hace la grulla de papel?

—Claro... —respondió con dificultad.

—¿Q-Quiere... quiere que le enseñe?

—Por favor.

—Bien —se guardó la sorpresa—, ya vuelvo... —se puso de pie y se fue del cuarto para volver a la hora.

Al llegar dejó sobre la mesilla un block de hojas de color rojo y abrió las cortinas obligándole a Acuario a cubrirse los ojos con un brazo. Se había desacostumbrado momentáneamente a la luz solar.

—¿Solamente esto se necesita? —preguntó Camus con incredulidad al ver nada más que el block de hojas y no tijeras, pegamento y demás utensilios.

—Sí. Para hacer origami no hace falta más que papel —respondió animado—, en lo posible de superficie cuadrada.

—¿Y cuanto papel se necesita? —cuestionó al ver la cantidad.

—¿Para hacer una grulla? —acomodó la mesilla de tal forma que le quedase cómodo a su maestro—Pues, solo uno.

—Solo uno por cada grulla —asintió algo perdido y trató de sentarse en la cama.

—Sí, y le digo algo más —rompió el envoltorio plástico del block—, no es fácil hacer grullas de papel, al principio cuesta, mas si no se está acostumbrado a hacerlas, pero con paciencia lo conseguirá. —Se produjo un breve silencio hasta que el Cisne acotó en son de queja—: Sí que es difícil encontrar aquí un lugar que venda block de papel... encima de color rojo. Estuve una hora recorriendo la ciudad.

—¿Y tiene que ser rojo? —Había despertado la curiosidad de Acuario todo ese asunto de la grulla.

—A decir verdad puede ser de cualquier color, pero el rojo se utiliza para estos casos. ¿Cómo decirlo? —El rubio reflexionó unos segundos buscando la definición más acertada—Es para levantar el ánimo cuando una persona está… enferma.

—Ah... —susurró. —Y, dime... ¿tengo que hacer mil?

—Pues sí. No se preocupe, yo le mostraré como se hace, luego sigue usted. Éste block es de doscientas hojas, pero enseguida iré por mas. Ahora haré un par para que vea. Dicho esto Hyoga empezó a armar la grulla. Tantos pasos daba para llegar a la forma del pájaro que tenía que volver sobre sus pasos para que Camus pudiese observar bien como se hacía. —Cuando en una familia hay un integrante enfermo se suele llevar a cabo esta tradición. Y todos aquellos integrantes comienzan a hacer grullas de papel en memoria de ese familiar, para levantarle el ánimo. Sirve mucho —comentó el Cisne para quebrar un poco el largo silencio.

—Dioses... no creí que un simple pájaro pudiese ser tan complicado.

—No se preocupe, le dejaré indicado en una hoja, paso por paso, por si llega a olvidarse algunos de los movimientos. Paciencia, ya le saldrá.

—Que me salga una —rogó en un murmullo—por el amor de Athena.

Aquella expresión le causo cierta gracia al rubio. Sin darse cuenta, ninguno de los dos, Acuario ya estaba visiblemente mejor no solo físicamente, si no también espiritualmente. Quizás había algo de verdad en la leyenda de esas dichosas grullas de papel.

Hyoga cumplió con lo prometido y le trajo suficientes blocks de hojas para las mil grullas. Se marchó dejándolo a su maestro con los papelitos, lo veía muy concentrado pero la figura se resistía a adoptar la forma de una grulla.

El Cisne se fue más tranquilo. Enseñándole eso había podido devolverle un poco de lo mucho que Camus había hecho por el cómo maestro.

Con el correr de los días Camus había conseguido, pacientemente, hacer varias grullas. Eso era algo que le daba fuerzas. ¿Cómo unas simples figuras de papel podía hacerle mejor que la medicación? Tal vez no quedaba más que reconocer que había algo de cierto en esa leyenda japonesa. ¿Por qué no? Athena, sin ir más lejos, era un mito griego.

Ahora cuando iban a visitarlo se encontraban con un Camus ensimismado en aquellas figuras. Más de uno no le encontraba sentido a lo que él hacía, pero tampoco le cuestionaban al respecto. Si eso le daba ánimos ¿por qué detenerlo?

Había días en que Acuario sentía unas irrefrenables ganas de destrozar con sus propias manos cada una de las malditas figuras, sobre todo cuando estas no le salían en absoluto y parecían, en vez de una grulla, un elefante. Pero se armaba de paciencia y comenzaba de nuevo con tan difícil tarea.

Se podía decir que Milo opinaba igual que el resto, pero no porque le pareciese algo sin sentido o una pérdida de tiempo, si no porque le ponía celoso. Celoso de que Camus le prestase más atención a unos cuantos papelitos que a él.

Escorpio iba a visitarlo con todas las ansias de estar a su lado pero no, Acuario se la pasaba haciendo figura tras figura, quejándose y maldiciendo cada vez que no le salía. Milo, sentado a su lado, se limitaba a contemplar la encarnizada lucha que Acuario sostenía con el papel.

Sí, maldijo a Hyoga más de una vez; pero era contradictorio, pues verlo a Camus tan animado —como hacía tiempo no lo veía— lo tranquilizaba.

Era en gran parte por eso que Milo aguantaba, hasta que un día no lo soportó más y, sentado en la silla a su lado, corrió con brusquedad la mesilla que Camus utilizaba para hacer las figuras.

—¿¡Qué haces! —increpó enojado por la actitud.

—Hola —canturreó Milo para hacerse notar. El tono infantil y saturado de ese "hola" logró arrancarle a Acuario una carcajada.

Escorpio plegó el ceño, algo ofendido y sintiéndose muy estúpido. No obstante comprendía que su actitud había sido inmadura. Camus, enternecido con él, lo tomó del rostro para depositarle un cálido beso en los labios que fue correspondido de inmediato.

Se sentó en la cama y lo tomó de la cintura estrechándolo en un reconfortante abrazo.

—Perdóname. Sé que no te estoy prestando atención pero ¿entiendes que esto es importante para mí? ¿Qué me ayuda... aunque sea un poco? —se disculpó sin necesidad.

—No tienes que pedirme perdón. Si te ayuda... lo comprendo. —Suspiró, derrotado—Lo siento Camus, soy un egoísta... es que, es que...

Pero Camus no lo dejó finalizar, selló los labios del escorpiano con un fogoso beso que le produjo un inmediato efecto indeseado, al menos en ese momento. Si el contexto hubiese sido otro, la historia hubiese sido distinta. Acuario notó el estado del escorpión quien, al verse descubierto, carcajeó con mesura.

—Lo siento Camus. Estarás pensando que soy un pervertido —debía reconocer que el lugar y el estado de Acuario no eran para nada eróticos. Camus nada respondió, en cambio apoyó la cabeza en el pecho del otro para escuchar los latidos del corazón. Milo, en cambio, continuó excusándose—: Es que hace mucho que no estamos juntos y... y te extraño —con premura acotó—: no quiero que pienses que yo extraño "eso" solamente, te extraño a ti, a estar contigo en una... en una cama —Escorpio no sabía qué decir para hacerse entender. Par hacerle entender a Camus que no buscaba sólo sexo, pero cuanto más hablaba sentía que más la embarraba; encima el silencio de Acuario no hacía otra cosa que crisparle los nervios.

Tanto esfuerzo por explicarse, en vano. Camus entendía lo que quería decirle, pues él sentía exactamente lo mismo.

—Camus... Ey, Camus, ¿estás enojado o… algo? —elevó un hombro, desconcertado por tanta pasividad y mutismo por parte del otro.

Acuario levantó la vista dedicándole una tenue sonrisa, para luego ubicarse encima de él. Con lentitud comenzó a besarle el cuello. Milo lo conocía y sabía lo que significaban esos besos. Primero lo abrazó con fuerza y más tarde procedió a quitarle las inoportunas ropas de hospital; luego hizo lo mismo con las propias.

—No tengo fuerzas, así que tendrás que venir arriba —indicó Camus acostándose boca arriba sobre la cama.

…

Acuario, al sentir que todo finalizaba, comenzó a llorar en silencio.

—Camus, ¿te hice daño? —preguntó preocupado.

—No... no es eso. Es que, no quiero... no quiero que esto se termine —respondió tratando de guardar compostura.

Milo comprendiendo buscó serenarlo:

—Pero... mañana volveré y te haré el amor otra vez... y pasado otra vez... y traspasado también... y al otro día... por siempre.

Pero Acuario lo interrumpió cortante, demostrándole la realidad.

—No estoy preparado para morir —reconoció con pesar, en un leve murmullo.

—No digas eso…

—¡Milo, por el amor de Athena, no sabemos qué demonios es esta maldita enfermedad!

Nunca lo había visto a Camus tan enojado, tan exaltado. Siempre correcto, serio y ubicado ahora se mostraba desencajado. Lo tomó entre sus brazos, tratando de consolarlo:

—Es cierto, no lo sabemos. No sabemos qué mierda es, ni siquiera si es capaz de matarte o no, pero no por eso voy a dejar que mi mundo se detenga. ¡No voy a dejar que una puta enfermedad me afecte por demás, suficiente con que se esté llevando al único ser que realmente me importa! No le voy a dar con el lujo de verme destrozado. ¡Voy a ser fuerte y voy a luchar para salir adelante!

Nunca lo había escuchado a Milo decir tantas malas palabras juntas.

—Para ti es fácil. Tú no tienes que cargar con esta enfermedad, Milo.

Eso... había sido mucho. Escorpio se levantó furibundo de la cama, no sin antes decir:

—¿Sabes qué Camus? Eres un jodido egoísta. Eres tan egoísta que ni siquiera puedes ver el esfuerzo que estamos haciendo todos por ti. ¡Y tú lamentándote en esta cama, esperando la muerte, cuando sabes perfectamente que por salir a tomar un poco de aire no vas a morir —agitó con efusividad el dedo índice—¡Porque esas es la verdad Camus! No le temes a la muerte, sino a afrontarlo solo. —Acuario se quedó sin palabras. —Y eres tan egoísta y ciego, que no puedes ver que yo estoy a tu lado, y que contigo estoy esperando la muerte —Milo trató de aplacarse, suspiró rendido para concluir—: Yo también tengo esta maldita enfermedad, no la tendré en el cuerpo, pero si en el alma. Y si tú te dejas morir, pues... yo...

—Perdón —susurro en verdad apenado, comprendiendo lo egoísta que había sido todo eso tiempo creyendo que su enfermedad sólo lo afectaba a él.

—No. Perdóname tú... —contradijo Milo con dureza, enojado consigo mismo por permitirse tal arrebato y gritarle todas esas cosas. De todos modos sabía que el mensaje había llegado con éxito a Camus.

—Perdón por ser tan egoísta —realizó una breve pausa para continuar—¿Sabes Milo? —lo miró a los ojos de un particular modo que, en ese momentos, Milo no supo qué connotación darle.

—¿Qué?

—Te ves bien así... enojado… y desnudo, en medio de la habitación —la vista bajó a la entrepierna de su amante.

Escorpio descendió la mirada al mismo lugar reconociendo su propia desnudez como si antes no hubiese reparado en el detalle. Levantó la vista sonriéndole cómplice para luego acostarse a su lado. Debían vestirse, muy a su pesar, pues cualquiera podía aparecerse de imprevisto.

—¿Cuántas grullas has hecho hasta el momento? —preguntó observando la mesilla.

—Seiscientas —respondió como si no fuese nada.

—Wau... eso es mucho.

—Ni que lo digas. Cada una de esas tiene su historia. Si me han costado las malditas.

Milo rió, motivado por aquel espontáneo comentario.

—Sé... sé que no hace falta decirlo... pero yo necesito decírtelo: Te amo. Yo, Milo de Escorpio, te amo, Camus de Acuario.

Aquella formalidad forzada de Milo le divertía, pero a la vez le conmovía.

—Pues yo... Señor Milo de Escorpio. Yo lo amo —correspondió divertido, mas su rostro impasible no reflejaba en absoluto nada.

—¿Te vas a burlar de mi? Estoy hablando de mis sentimientos y me tomas para el chiste.

—No te enojes, escorpión.

—Te amo. No sé si te lo dije. No te lo dije ¿No?

—No, nunca me lo has dicho —Camus le siguió el hilo.

—Bueno, te lo digo ahora: Te amo.

—No escuché. Es que éste es mi oído malo.

Pasaron los minutos pero llegó el momento de marchar, no obstante Camus lo aferró de las prendas evitando que se pusiese de pie, con la mirada le estaba rogando que se quedase pese a saber ambos que no podría.

—Camus, ¿qué sucede? Tú no eres así, no me asustes. ¿En qué estás pensando? —enseguida reprendió—¿No estarás de nuevo con esa idea de... ? —le costaba decirlo.

—De morirme... —respondió reafirmando la idea—Uno nunca sabe —finalizó arqueando las cejas por un leve instante.

—"Uno nunca sabe, uno nunca sabe". ¡Yo te voy a dar, _uno nunca sabe_! Deja de pensar en idioteces.

—Perdón, pero no lo puedo evitar.

—Si ahora estás bien—no obstante comprendía sus temores—, cuando te sientas así, ponte a hacer grullas. Eso te ayuda ¿no?

—Sí, eso haré —era cierto, las grullas lo ayudaban.

Milo se despidió sintiendo que ese día había sido particular. Quería creer que de ahora en más Camus intentaría salir adelante.

…

Nada nuevo, ninguna buena noticia o algo que pudiese ayudar a encontrar una cura. Inclusive en el Santuario se cuestionaban si en realidad era una enfermedad. Parecía más una maldición que otra cosa puesto que hacía de Camus lo que quería.

Era el último día que Hyoga pasaría en el Santuario y en Grecia, fue a visitar a su maestro para despedirse de él encontrándolo muy animado (dentro de lo que Camus podía animarse) haciendo grullas de papel. Se había vuelto bastante hábil.

El Cisne antes de irse y dejarlo a su maestro en compañía de Milo, tuvo un gesto atípico que los dejó sorprendidos, no era común para un japonés abrazar, no obstante le nació natural con Acuario. Pese a que la enfermedad había hecho de Camus una mera sombra del fuerte Guerrero que era en un pasado, Hyoga se sentía sumamente orgulloso de ser el discípulo de quien consideraba un padre y mentor.

Sin palabras, pues ese gesto lo había dicho todo, se retiró dedicándole una última mirada y sonrisa a su Maestro, pues sabía que si volvían a "verse" sería por una mala noticia. Esperaba, entonces, no tener que volver a verlo nunca más.

Ese noche Escorpio se quedó junto a Camus ya que por los síntomas que presentaba se vaticinaba una mala noche. Lo único que pudo escuchar Milo de Camus esa noche fue:

—"Yo estaré bien. Si lo sé. Sé feliz. Yo también" —deliraba, perdido en la fiebre que parecía no querer descender. Siguió balbuceando un sin fin de frases en apariencia inconexas.

Escorpio pudo relajarse cuando la fiebre de Camus descendió un poco, permitiéndole dormir. Milo, entonces, comprendió aquellas palabras, pues Acuario de aquel sueño nunca despertó.

…

La noticia de que Camus de Acuario había muerto se escurrió por todo el santuario esa fría mañana.

Milo se llevó consigo, a su Templo, las 642 grullas de papel que Camus había plegado y, con paciencia, comenzó a plegar las que faltaban. Al principio era torpe, inclusive el papel de ejemplo no le servía de mucho; pero con el correr del día lo había conseguido. Había conseguido aprender cómo, sólo faltaba hacerlas.

Poco a poco, cada Santo que conocía la relación estrecha que habían mantenido ellos dos fueron acercándose al Templo de Escorpio. Ensimismado con las figuras de papel, no notó la presencia de Mû a su lado, intentando formar esa dichosa figura. A los minutos llegó Aldebarán, quien fallando al principio también logró hacer una. Los gemelos también se sumaron, hasta Death Mask colaboró en tan difícil tarea de plegar papelitos. Mientras que Aioria dejó sorprendidos a todos con la habilidad que demostraba a la hora de hacer las grullas. Shaka, primero, analizó pacientemente las figuras para luego comenzar con éxito. Dohko demostró ser, lejos, el mejor junto a Aioros. Shura de vez en cuando maldecía, arrojando al piso las figuras hechas con sus propias manos, aun así, no se dejó vencer. A Aphrodite le salieron las más bonitas.

En silencio, juntos en el Templo de Milo, plegaron 999 grullas de papel dejándole la última a Hyoga, quien había llegado recién alertado por la triste noticia.

Una vez finalizadas las mil grullas fueron sepultadas junto a Camus en la ceremonia por su recuerdo. Esa mañana, Grecia experimentó el día más frío en su historia, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que estaban en pleno verano. Así lo sintieron todos: que sin dudas era la presencia, el agradecimiento y la despedida del Santo Dorado, Camus de Acuario.

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

_Muchas Gracias por leer ^^._

* * *

**Las mil grullas de la paz.**

El 6 de agosto de 1945, Estados Unidos arrojó la bomba atómica en Hiroshima, Japón, con la esperanza de terminar la Segunda Guerra Mundial. En pocos minutos, más de 200.000 personas perecieron por causa de la explosión.

Sadako Sasaki sólo tenía dos años de vida cuando la bomba cayó en su ciudad. Era una niña feliz y energética y parecía que no le había afectado la explosión, pero nueve años después se le detectó leucemia, una enfermedad causada por la irradiación de la bomba.

Cuando estaba en el hospital una amiga suya, Chizuko, le trajo una grulla de papel y le contó la historia de la grulla. Los japoneses creen que la grulla vive mil años. Si una persona enferma hace mil grullas de papel, los dioses le concederán su deseo de mejorarse. Las grullas le aumentaron la esperanza a Sadako y entonces se puso a hacerlas con mucho entusiasmo. Sin embargo, lamentablemente ella falleció en octubre de 1955 después de haber hecho 644 grullas de papel. Los amigos y compañeros de Sadako continuaron su misión e hicieron el resto para completar las mil grullas.

Con la esperanza de que se pudiera evitar la guerra en el futuro, los niños juntaron dinero para construir un monumento a Sadako y a las grullas. Ahora hay una estatua de una niña sosteniendo una grulla dorada en sus brazos abiertos en el Parque de la Paz en Hiroshima. Cada año gente de todo el mundo hace grullas de papel y las manda a Hiroshima. El 6 de agosto, Día de la Paz, los niños de la ciudad cuelgan las grullas en él monumento con la esperanza de transmitir este mensaje a todo el mundo:

"**Este es nuestro clamor, ésta es nuestra plegaria: paz en el mundo**".

* * *

_22 de agosto de 2010_

_Merlo Sur, Buenos Aires, Argentina._


End file.
